Children of Menoth
by Battle cries
Summary: A Crossover between Privateer Press' Iron Kingdoms setting and Mount And Blade. Posted here because the Iron Kingdoms doesn't have its own section. A band of Khergit nomads cross into Sultanate territory and discover a large tome in the sands. Why is it there? Aradi Noban intends to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Mount and Blade, or the Iron Kingdoms, both of which are property of their respective owners. I merely own Aradi Noban and any accompanying original characters.

**Children of Menoth**

**Chapter I - The book of Cold Fire**

"Backs straight, lads!" Aradi Noban called as they rode into the boiling heat of the Sultanate's desert lands after four cold weeks traversing the steppes and enduring the the dangers of crossing the 'border' - a place where the grasslands of the Khanate-controlled steppes faded to the desert sands. At his behest the twenty Khergit men - most of whom were horse archers, with a spattering of the infamous lancers - straightened their backs as he continued "We don't want these desrt thieves to think we're sloppy!" at this a good few archers and a sole lancer chuckled. One of the advance scouts, a lancer named Ara pointed to smoke in the distance

"Ay!" he cried, spurring his horse forward into a gallop across a dune "What's that smoke?" as he called out the others began to spur their steeds onwards in order to catch up with their scout's mount. As they crested the dune they saw it. Three men burning in a fire that had evidently consumed their small encampment, and yet, in the open amidst the burning tents there was a large tome. aradi dismounted from his horse, passing the reins to his faithful second-in-command Tero as he went to investigate.

The winds began to pick up into a breeze, gently blowing sands into the flames as he continued to approach. As he slowed his pace he drew his sabre, not knowing whether or not the people responsible for assaulting the acmp were still there. Going into a crouch he grabbed the large tome,only to have to sheath his sword and pick it up with both hands due to its weight. He looked to his men

"Sheeza!" he called, invoking the Khergit goddess of wisdom's name "This one's heavy!" at this, his hands erupted into flames. His men screamed and yet he felt no pain, and the flames spread to his elbows, then his shoulders, and all he felt was the gentle breeze ruffling his armoured robe's lower portion. Seconds later his men arrived, but back off shortly after one of his younger soldiers - a skirmisher called Cahta - attempted to removed the book from his hands, but instead found his own scorched.

Scarce seconds later the flames on his hands dissipated, followed moments later by the rest of the fire - which, by this time, had consumed most of his body, including his face - which in turn left his body scarred from the non existent burns. He waved them away, only to collapse as they backed away a pace, such was their trust in their leader.

Such trust could be mistaken for zealotry.

* * *

The feeling of soothing, cool water woke Aradi from his slumber, and as his eyes darted open he saw his men gathered about him, alongside a healer. he could feel the palpable aura of dread amongst the faithful soldiers. He went to raise himself into a sitting position, but found himself being shoved back down. In moments the healer's arm was being forced into a most unnatural position

"If I required a bed maid, Seraj noyar, I would've hired one in Tulga." he stated calmly, before noticing the scars on his arm "May someone tell me why my flesh is twisted?" at this Tero appeared from the back of the group, bearing the book upon his back, separated from his body by a thin piece of wood with string strapping it together. Aradi strained his neck to look at what the ropes were holding

"When you picked up the book, seraj, you went up like a pyre!" he explained "We had to drag you here while you were out!" at this the healer went onto his posterior as Aradi got to his feet without a care. He laughed grimly

"So I called out a goddess' name in vain, it is of no matter." he stated to himself, motioning for his armour, only to look at it in a form of disgust "Bah, the metal is too weak! Do you have a forge here?" he looked at the healer as he asked the last part, who quickly got to his feet and cradled his right arm

"Y-yes ara!" he whimpered, cradling his arm "It is next to the Elder's hut! Can't miss it!"

"Then there must be a mine nearby to service the mineral needs?"

"Yes ara!" the healer exclaimed in a strained attempt at keeping a straight face, only to be cast aside as a small bag of coins was flung into his face

"Good." Aradi said calmly as he walked over to the door, only to turn back and look at the healer "I suggest you get somebody to look at your arm, seraj, you might've hurt it."

* * *

For the next five days the entire band of Khergits found themselves working in a quarry pit some distance away from the village of Tazjunat, mining for what was apparently a large ammount of ore. most of it was metal ore such as iron, but also more unusual things such as coal. The 'ore pit' as it was ommonly referred to, served the Sultanate as its largest mining operation in the the long war against the Khanate, and as such it was located away from the village, in the shadow of the mountain itself.

In short, they had stolen most of the ore from the quarry and any supply trains carrying it, and had retreated back to the forge, where Aradi had disappeared for several more days. The only thing taken with him was the book, and even then, he had had to threaten Tero into handing it back.

All of them were unaware of the rising suspicion of the Sultanate leaders at the castle of Sharwa.

* * *

"The caravans with forging materials haven't been arriving at all, as of late, oh Emir of Sharwa." the chamberlain informed his master, who barel moved from his throne "Perhaps the Khanate is stepping up its agenda of war?" at this a deep yet hoarse laugh barked from the aged man's mouth as he got to his feet

"Then I want all caravan guard rosters increased, double the men." he ordered "If the ore doesn't get here, then the Khanate will easily swoop down on us like vultures to a corpse. I want elite guards dispatched to the ore pit, and Tazjanit. There could be infiltrators within the village and the ore pits.

"I want them _dead_." at this a messenger nodded and darted away, a slip of paper in his gloved hands. Minutes later the sound of hooves tearing up the soundy paving of the castle's courtyard before disappearing into the fading light of the sun.

* * *

"Seraj!" Tero called from the forge entrance where he and the others were situated, still waiting for their leader to re-emerge "Sarranid guardsmen are encroaching!" at this the villagers scarpered into their huts, and they found themselves unable to get inside the forge.

The door opened, and a voice called out

"Then I shall halt them."

**- - - - - -[AUTHOR'S NOTES]- - - - - -**

Hello, and welcome to the strangest crossover conceivable.

Posted in the Mount & Blade section solely because there's not a section for the Iron Kingdoms.

privateer Press' Iron Kingdoms (A steampunk/high fantasy setting for those who don't know) meets Calradia.

In the Iron Kingdoms there is a faction of religous zealots called the Protectorate of Menoth, who originally were part of another faction, but split away due to religous differences. The Protectorate worshipped the somewhat harsh god of civilisation Menoth, while the other faction, Cygnar, had begun to worship the god of knowledge, Morrow.

They've been feuding for a good while now. Yes its a vague history but its all that really needs to be known, and I _will_ be writing a codex of various Menite things that may possibly (possibly, as I only intend to keep the main elements to a minimum), Other than that, welcome to our strange minds.

Yes, I have added various gods for the factions, they too, will be kept in the codex.

_Amon, writer for CoM._

_The Battlescries writing group_


End file.
